Overcoming Handicaps
by ADHartmann
Summary: Titania has been taught to view vampires as beings not to be trusted. Reagan was bitten and is having to get use to her new shifter nature. Dougal's having trouble ajusting to using just one hand. Will they overcome their handicaps?
1. Chapters 1 and 2, May 2008

**Chapter One**

**May 2008**

Titania Love Callahan-Smith really hated New York City. The stench, the sounds, the too tall buildings. She wasn't digging it. She couldn't even see any stars! This place wasn't for her.

Her friend and coven sister, Reagan G. Snow, on the other hand...

"I love this town!"

Titania sighed. "I miss Michigan."

"I don't. No jobs and nothing ever happens there. Here, something's always goin' on. I'm lovin' it."

"So, if it was a choice between your old city of Indianapolis, Indiana or here you would choose-"

"Here," Reagan said, flashing a grin at her. "Definitely here."

"And what does your inner animal think of this atmosphere?"

"She thinks that there's plenty of food about, lots of good shelter, and this big park and many alleys to explore and conquer. Why? What does yours think?"

"What she always thinks when surrounded by urban dwellings: too many humans, smells and sounds, not enough open space, and too scary. I can't wait to go home. When will we get too?"

"Once we complete our self-given mission. Turn right here and we should see the park. And there it is in all its glory: Central Park!"

"Well, the site of it has calmed down Thy," Titania said as they entered.

"I still can't believe you named your animal self," Reagan said, shaking her head.

"Lyrica named her," she said as they left the sounds of the city behind. "I didn't."

"Speaking of Lyrica, when is the N.A.W.W.C. coming home from their trip to Australia?"

"Don't know. Lyrica's still studying for her healing and conjuring tests. They haven't found a judge to test her yet or either one. Sparky's still trying to work out that alliance with the Australians. They keep asking for odd stipulations, and Sparky has to negotiate with them all. Raine's studying the natives' techniques on healing. She was unable to do so the last time she was done there. Oh! And the Morgan twins are gaining some ground on my '_problem_.'" Titania said making air quotes with her fingers at the word _problem_. "Everyone else is trying to stay busy and entertained."

"So they're still working on finding more of your kind?"

"Yep. Kyle thinks she might have seen my full-blooded animal while on a nature walk, but he's not positive. So he's continuing to walk that trail, this time with a camera, just in case he spots it again."

"So they don't plan on giving up on your cause anytime soon, huh?"

"Looks like it."

"But you have?"

"Don't start. I hear it enough from them."

"Still, it's a big world. Others could be out there somewhere, hiding."

"Doubt it."

They walked in silence for a few feet before turning off the path and walking through an open glen. The sounds of the city were really faint now; the sounds of insects taking over. Titania allowed herself to relax, shaking the tension from her shoulders. She sighed in contentment.

"So what does it feel like being the only one of your kind?"

And Ti tensed up once again. "Are you sure you weren't a reporter before your turn?"

"Nope. But I was a private eye. And no changin' the subject. I really want to know: what does it feel like being the only one?"

Titania sighed and thought about her answer. "Annoying."

Reagan blinked in surprise. "Annoying?"

Titania nodded her head. "Annoying. And embarrassing."

"How so?"

Titania stopped and leaned back to look up at the sky. She still couldn't see any stars, but she knew now that was because of the clouds overhead. "People treat you more carefully. Like you could break with just a touch. That gets irritating after a time. Then there are the people who feel bad for you. Tell you that it's too bad that your endangered and close to extinction. Telling you that it's up to you to continue the species. I used to get embarrassed whenever someone mentioned mating."

"I bet. So, we hunting here?"

"Looks good. Do you have the knife?"

"Yep," Reagan said, pulling the switchblade out of her pocket. "So who's being bait this time?"

"You," Titania said immediately. "You bleed longer than I do."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or insult," Reagan mumble as she slashed her hand.

They continued walking, allowing Reagan's blood to land on the ground. After awhile, Reagan asked, "Are you sure this is the best way to attract vampires?"

"Only way I know," Ti said, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking up at the clouds. "I predict more rain in our forcast."

"If you say so," she said, watching as her hand finished healing. "Should I cut it again?"

"No. We'll just wait now." Suddenly she tensed, and pulled her hands from her pockets. "One approaches now. Get ready."

**Chapter Two**

Reagan gripped the wooden stake in her pocket and looked around, just using her eyes, not her head, as she had been taught by Titania. This was her first hunt, and she didn't want it to be a flop because she wasn't aware. She slowed her breathing and opened up her senses, though she knew that Titania would be aware of the vampire first, her abilities more developed than her own. So when Ti turned toward the direction that they had just come, Reagan was turning seconds behind her, tightening her grip on the stake.

She heard the vampire approach before she saw him, and when he finally came to a stop thirty feet away from them, all she could do was stare.

"Are you ladies all right?" he asked, moving his eyes from the blood path to them in confusion. "Are one of you hurt."

_Ti,_ Reagan softly thought toward Titania like she had been taught. _He's wearing a kilt._

Ti sighed. "He's one of the good vamps," she said, not bothering to keep it private. "Throw him back and lets try this a different night."

Reagan gave a small wave and a raised eyebrow at the kilted vamp before following after Titania.

"Wait a minute there ladies," the vamp said, zooming around to block their path. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Fishing for vampires," Reagan said, pushing her shoulders back and shoving her hands in her front pockets.

Titania crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrows. "Not that it's any buisness of yours."

The vampire looked at them in shock. "Are ya crazy? What makes you lassies think you can hunt a vampire?"

Before Reagan could answer, Titania held up her hand and glanced behind her. "Another comes."

She tensed up once again and turned her body ninety degrees so she could still see the kilted vamp. She relaxed again when she saw that the new vamp was also kilted.

"What's going on?" the new one asked, looking down at the blood and back up at them.

"These lassies think that they can hunt our kind," the first vamp said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief to the new one.

"Tattle tale," Titania muttered, rolling her eyes. Reagan smiled.

"You ladies think this is a joke?" the new one asked.

Titania face grew hard, and Reagan lost her smile.

"I think he's challenging us, Rea," Titania said, lowering her head.

"I believe your right," she replied, pulling out her stake.

"Do you really think you can take us with that?" the first one asked, looking unimpressed.

"I'll take that one," Reagan replied, glaring at him.

"Fine by me," Titania said, and with that, they both attacked.

Reagan wasted no time. She knew that vampires were faster and stronger, but she knew that she was also fast and strong. Stronger than she was before her change, at least. She struck out at the vampire, who dodged her attack and raised an eyebrow.

"That the best you got?" he asked.

Not allowing herself to get angry, she continued to punch and strike at the vampire, who dodged every one. 'Time to take it up a notch,' she thought, and reached for her inner animal. She felt her strength grow, and she immediately sped up her moves. Now she was getting hits in. Strong hits. She smiled when she saw his surprise when she punched back a few feet. Her smile grew wider when she saw his anger.

"Enough," he shouted before disappearing.

Reagan concentrated on her outer senses, and felt the air move behind her. Without another thought, she spun around and impaled the now-appeared vampire with her stake, missing his heart by a few centimeters. She quickly jumped back a few feet as he fell to his knees in pain. He looked down at her stake and then back at her.

Take a deep breath, she slowly let it out and raised a triumphant eyebrow at him. "I didn't have to miss," she told him.

"I believe ya, lass," he said, his arrogance gone.

"What took you so long?"

Reagan looked over at Titania, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, chin in hand. The vampire she fought was beside her, wiggling to get out of the silver chains. He looked like a trussed up pig. She had wrapped silver chains around his wrists and ankles and had then tied his arms and legs together so he could barely move. She had also gagged him with her handkerchief, which was why Reagan hadn't heard him. He looked really pissed off.

Reagan smiled. "Show off." She looked over at the one she defeated. "Still think we're joking?"

"No, I believe ye now," he said, pulling a cloth out of his little purse and wrapping it around the stake. "Can ya release Angus now? We have a bachelor party we need to attend soon."

Titania raised an eyebrow at that, but she stood up and quickly unwrapped her handiwork before quickly moving away.

The one called Angus removed the gage from his mouth and glared at them both. "What be yer names?"

Titania didn't say anything, so Reagan sighed and answered, "I'm Reagan Snow, and this is Titania Callahan-Smith."

"Ye both be shifters then?"

"Somewhat," Titania answered, her face becoming a mask once again. Reagan knew why she was acting this way this way but was still annoyed at her tone.

Before the vamp could question Titania's answer, Reagan supplied, "She's born; I'm bitten."

"Would you like a job?" Angus asked, crossing his arms.

"No," Titania said, as Reagan said, "Yes."

"Why?" the staked one asked, before pulling the stake out of his chest. He pushed the cloth tight against his bleeding wound, and handed the weapon back to Reagan.

Titania shrugged. "Don't want one, don't need one."

"She hunts for the pleasure of it," Reagan explained. "I hunt to keep her safe." Titania snorted at that, but Reagan ignored it.

"So you want to work for me then?" Angus asked.

"Sure," Reagan said. "I wouldn't mind working for ya."

"You don't even know what you'll be doing for us," the other one said.

"Security and such, right?"

The vamps looked at her in surprise. "How did ya-" the bleeding one began.

"We hear rumors," Titania interrupted. She waved her hand at their kilts. "You kilted ones work for a security company based in Scotland. It's how we knew that you weren't bad."

"I own that security company in Scotland," Angus said. "MacKay Security and Investigation."

"Whatever," Ti said shrugging her shoulders.

"So how do I sign up," Reagan said.

"You know where Romatech is located?" the bleeding one asked.

"No, but I can find out," she said. "I haven't got your name yet."

"Conner Buchanan," he said, looking sheepish. He cleared his throat. "Come to Romatech sometime tomorrow night. Tell the security guard at the entrance that I'm expecting ya, and he'll let ye in. I'll meet ya in the lobby, and we'll get ye set up."

"Cool," she said, nodding her head in understanding.

"Okay," Titania said, clapping her hands. "Time is flying by, and I'm missing Letterman. Later all." And with that, she turned her back on them all and headed out of the park.

Reagan sighed. "Her parents were killed by vampires when she was very young. Though she knows there is a difference, she still doesn't like any of you. So I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned her back on them and hurried after Titania. "Well, that was rude of you."

"And I don't care." Titania replied, and they exited the park in silence.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4, August and September

**Chapter Three**

**August 2008**

Reagan entered the security office to check in with Howard before her shift but was surprised to that he wasn't there.

"Hey, Robert," she said, standing in the doorway. "Where's Howard?"

"He's getting ready to head to Dakota to save Robby," he answered. "We're to stay here and man things without him."

"Just you and me?" she asked, closing the door and sitting in a chair next to him.

"And whatever guards Conner leaves us when night falls. But yeah, we're it for the day shift. Bear Claw?"

"Well this sucks," she said, grabbing the pastry. "What are we suppose to do if we're attacked? And who's manning the gate?"

"You know that we're never attacked by the Malcontents during the day. Day shift is the safe shift. And Dean is guarding the gate. Don't worry, Snow. We'll be alright."

Reagan rolled her eyes, but ate her donut in silence as she watched the screens. She could see Howard getting in some practice rounds in the range. She knew it was more of a calming technique than actual practice for him. She saw a few other employees getting practice in with swords. Most she knew; many she didn't. "Where did all these men come from?"

"Most are from the day shift at Roman's townhouse, which also has a skeleton shift right now. The others are pulled from other jobs. Mainly from the jobs that were bombed the other day. You were suppose to be sent to the Ohio branch, were you not?"

She nodded her head, watching a man who was probably Brazilian take several practice swings with a sword against a wooden block. From the way he moved, she guessed he was a shifter. Cat-shifter maybe. "Yeah. Conner changed his mind at the last minute. Decided that my skills were more useful here. Lucky me, huh?"

"No doubt," Robert said, shaking his head. He grabbed another Claw and turned toward her. "I heard that you have some unusual skills even for a shifter."

She shrugged as she finished her treat. "I don't know if they're really unusual as I use my shifter abilities to do them. If you practice enough, you can probably do them as well."

"Only I'm too lazy to learn new tricks," he said, giving her a grin.

"And that's why you're staying here, and I'm not," she said grinning back at him.

"So they have approved your transfer?" he asked surprised. "I thought they were only having vampires guard Mrs. Draganesti's school?"

"Well they decided that my _skills_ would be more useful there than here. They want only the best guarding their children."

"So you were a last minute choice, huh," he teased.

Growling, she picked up a pen and threw it at him. He easily ducked it, but it did end up bouncing off Howard Barr's head as he entered the room. He raised an un-amused eyebrow at her.

"He did it," she said, pointing at Robert who opened his mouth in shock at her obvious lie.

Howard snorted and shut the door. "Obvious my reflexes aren't up to par if a little pen is able to hit me," he mumbled, picking it up and placing it back on the table.

"Yeah, but who needs reflexes when you have brute grizzly strength to back you up," she said, grabbing another Bear Claw. She snatched her hand back when she heard Howard's warning growl.

Robert quietly laughed into his hand as he continued to watch the monitors. "So how's Dougal doing?"

"Who?" Reagan asked.

"Dougal Kincaid," supplied Robert. "Vampire who usually guards the townhouse but was watching out for Vanda when they were in New Orleans."

"And lost his hand during the battle down there," Howard said, closing the box of Bear Claws and writing _Howard's_ on the lid with black marker. Robert and Reagan looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Don't vampires re-grow missing body parts?" she asked, spinning her chair from side to side.

"Geez," Robert said looking at her incredulously. "They're vampires not lizards. They can't regenerate lost limbs."

"So he'll be Stumpy for the rest of his immortal days?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Howard snorted. "If you ever meet him, I dare you to call him that. But yeah, he'll be missing that limb until the End of Days."

"Shit," she said.

"Yeah. So I hear that Conner has selected you to guard the new school. You know that you'll be working the night shift over there?"

"Conner filled me in on all the details. I don't mind working late. Prefer it actually. My roommate is a late nighter as well."

"You'll also be working with the vampires."

"So?"

"Alright then. Don't be a stranger." And with that, Howard waved and left the room.

Reagan gave a puzzled look at Robert.

"I think he'll miss you," said Robert with a shrug.

"Really? I always thought he didn't like me. Well, I'm going to make the rounds. See you in a hour."

"Yeah, yeah."

Just as she reached the door, Robert quietly added, "I'm going to miss you, Snow. You're the only cat I truly get along with."

"That's sweet, Ruff, but would it kill you to use my first name?"

"Probably. I never did like that president."

Snorting in laughter, she closed the door behind her and began patrolling the halls.

**Chapter 4**

**September 2008**

Titania sighed as she looked out at the rainy dawn. She had been to all the tourist spots in New York and was ready to go home. Worse of all, she had knowledge that the vampire she had been hunting had moved on to a different town, and because she had to stay and observe Reagan, she couldn't follow after him. Though why she had to continue to watch over Reagan, she didn't know. Reagan hadn't lost control of her animal in six months and was even starting to actively use some of the senses and abilities of her inner animal while in human form.

She sighed again and didn't even get up to greet her roommate.

"Still bored out of your mind," Reagan asked, hanging up her coat and walking over to her.

"You have no idea," she said against her palm.

"Well buck up and get dressed. I'll take you out to eat at that diner you like for breakfast before hitting the sack for the day."

She only grunted at that, but did get up and head to her room. "Can you at least practice with me before you hit the hay? I really need the workout."

"Yeah, all right. Hand-to-hand though. I don't want to hear the complaints from the neighbors again about the swords."

"We really need to find a place to practice those," Titania said as she pulled on shirt. "I'm afraid I'll get rusty."

"Please," Reagan said, leaning against Ti's doorframe. "If you have really been fighting with the sword sense you were four, I very much doubt you could get rusty."

"I could if I don't continue to work at it," she said, shoving her hair out of her face. She grabbed a rubber band and tied it back. "I'm seriously considering cutting my hair."

"Axton won't be happy if you do," Reagan warned. "Besides, it will just make you look younger."

"And that's a bad thing?" Titania asked, grabbing her jacket and whipping it onto her shoulders.

"Considering that you look fourteen right now," Reagan said, walking back down the hall and to the door.

"One time," she said, following after her. "Only one time had someone said that I looked fourteen. Otherwise, people think I'm in high school. Speaking of which, when do you start patrolling that larval site anyway?"

"Funny," Reagan said, opening the door for her. "Next week. Shanna wants her friends and allies to have a tour of the building before then; so I'll officially know where it's located in a few days."

They ate at the restaurant and then headed back to the apartment to train.

"Well at least one thing has come out of you hanging out with those vamps," Titania said while dodging Reagan's fist.

"What's that," Reagan asked, deflecting Titania's return punch.

"You're lasting longer in these bouts." And they both laughed at that as they continued their session before heading to bed.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6, October and November

**Chapter Five**

**October 2008**

Reagan was taking her own private tour of the school. She had already seen the blueprints and now wanted to add images to her internal map. Mr. and Mrs. Draganesti were giving the main tour to their friends and parents of students of the classrooms and principal/security office on the north side of the building. She was exploring the south side where the cafeteria, gymnasiums and practice rooms were located.

_I really wish my school's gym was designed like this_, she thought to herself as she circled the practice room. They had the walls decorated with the types of activities that would be taught: fencing, archery, boxing, hand-to-hand combat, and other such activities. She looked over to where the bleachers were located behind safety glass wall.

Remembering the blueprints, she walked around the glass and a wall to the right of the bleachers. Standing on her tiptoes, she hit the secret panel, and the hidden door opened to the left of her, revealing the weapons storage room.

"Cool," she said, admiring the different types of tools of war stored in there. She kicked the doorway, activating the switch that instantly shut the door. It again looked like a solid wall.

"That is just freaking cool," she mumbled, leaving the room and walking down the hallway about five feet before entering the basketball gymnasium located to her left, the room to her right was the volleyball gym. But the basketball gym led outside and to the outdoor sport arenas. She opened up the door to let some air in and wondered around the court.

As she was turning back to shut the door, she felt a disturbance in the air and instantly drew her sword. A tall, dark brown haired vampire appeared, his back facing her. She instantly flipped her up to his neck.

"Move and you will breathe your last," she hissed, lowering her voice a bit. She had found that a lowered voice hid her gender, making the vampires think she was a man and underestimating her.

"My name is Zoltan," the man said, going still. "I was invited for the tour-"

"Who said you could talk?" she interrupted with a growl. Realizing that she might be making a mistake on who he might be, she decided as a precaution to test him against her nose. "Turn around slowly, hands at shoulder height."

Doing as she directed, he slowly turned around and faced her. Inwardly she smiled when she saw his surprise that she was a female. She wasn't to thrilled though, when his eyes roamed her body and landed on her lips.

"Blow your breath on me," she ordered, getting his attention back on track.

"What," he asked in surprise.

She leaned in a little but didn't quite catch the sent. "Again."

"You want me to breathe on you?" he asked in amazement.

"Okay, I caught your breath," she said, lowering her sword and backing away from him. "You're safe."

"Considers what you consider safe," he said with a grin.

She cocked her head in confusion. "Was that a threat or a flirt?"

Before he could answer, she felt the air shift behind her, and she quickly spun, raising her sword up to Conner's neck as soon as he appeared.

"Snow, put that away," he said, glaring down at her.

Blushing, she quickly did as commanded and stood at attention. "All's clear between here and the cafeteria, sir. This gentleman had just appeared in this room, and I have judged him friendly."

"I should hope so," Conner said, a corner of his mouth lifting. "As you were then."

She quickly gave him a salute and hurried over to the doors leading to the hallway, not daring to look at the other man. Suddenly, another man entered through the hallway doors and caught her gaze. They both stopped, and Reagan's instincts instantly identified him as a fellow shifter. She slowly began to circle him, and to her surprise, he mirrored her movements.

_So he's another cat_, she thought, narrowing her eyes. Her instincts told her to be wary, that he could turn out to be dangerous to more than just her body. And sense that thought scared her more than anything else at that moment, she gave him a hiss before escaping out into the hallway.

It was only after she was nearing the security office that she recalled where she had seen that cat-man before: back at Romatech, when she saw him on the monitor as he was preparing for the mission to rescue Robby (who at this moment was on a vacation to recover from his experience).

"Definitely need to stay away from that one," she mumbled. She stepped into the office and smiled at the man watching the monitors. "Hello there," she said, coming up to him.

He turned the chair, and she noticed that he was wearing a kilt. _Vampire_, she thought. _They really need to update themselves. They're becoming to easy to spot._

"Hello, lassie," he said with a grin. "Having fun scaring Mr. Czakvar and having a near fight with Carlos?"

"Who and who?" she asked, hooking a chair with her leg to shift it over and sitting down next to him.

"Zoltan Czakvar and Carlos Panterra," he said, pointing to the screen that showed the gymnasium. All three men were still in there and were chatting for a moment. Then they all left and headed in the direction where the tour was still progressing. "What were you doing with Zoltan anyway?"

"Checking him out," she said blankly. Suddenly realizing how that sounded, she quickly added, "He just appeared, and I wasn't sure if he was a friendly or enemy. So I tested him."

"And how did you test him?" he asked, giving her a knowing grin.

She glowered at him. "I have taught my nose the difference between synthetic blood and real blood. I can now successfully smell what a vampire was drinking the last time he fed and judge him based on that."

"Really now," he said, raising his eyebrows.

She shrugged. "It's really no different than how you guys know the difference between A positive blood and AB positive blood. I've just trained myself to notice the variances as well."

"Useful talent that," he said, nodding his head in understanding.

Smiling at his praise, she held out her right hand. "Reagan Snow."

He began to reach with his own right, but stopped when they both realized he had no hand on that arm. Grimacing, he pulled his arm back. "Dougal Kincaid," he mumbled, turning his attention back to the screens.

"Pleased to meet you," she mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable.

For the rest of the tour, they watched the screens in silence.

**Chapter Six**

**November 2008**

Reagan was patrolling the hallways one school night when she heard a loud clashing coming from the practice room. Curious, she opened the door a smidge and was surprised to see Conner and Dougal going at it with giant claymores.

Closing the door a bit, she pulled out her mike and said, "Hey, Douglas, is everything still clear?"

"Everything looks fine from where I'm sittin'," the highlander said. "If you want to take a break to watch them, that's fine by me."

"Will they care?" she asked, opening up the door again.

"Not really," came the answer. "Conner actually likes outside input on Dougal's training. He still hasn't gotten use to fighting with his left hand yet."

"Thanks Doug," she said, entering the room and sitting down one the bleachers behind the safety glass.

"No problem," he radioed back before disabling their connection.

She sat back against the bleachers and watched these old-time warriors go at it like they really were out to kill each other. After a time, she did start to notice some flaws. Dougal, for one, wasn't holding the sword correctly. He was holding it like it could come out of his grip at any second and not like it was an extension of himself. Plus, it was obvious that he wasn't use to his left hand. His swings were uncoordinated and wide. It was only by chance or sometimes skill that stopped Conner's attacks from getting through, and Conner's left-handed fighting wasn't much better. She now had a full understanding of the saying, "_Like the blind leading the blind_."

She watched them for a while, thinking on how Dougal could become comfortable using his left hand in battle, when a memory from a few months back came to her. Instantly, an idea began to form, and she allowed herself a small smile. Now she just had to figure out how to make her idea a reality.

* * *

Three walk-through and a half hour before sunrise later, Reagan returned to the practice room where the two men were finally finishing up for the night.

"Good job, Dougal," Conner said, coming out of the hidden room. "We'll try again next week."

"Sure Conner." Even Reagan could hear the frustration in his voice. Dougal gave a nod in her direction before teleporting away.

"You know that he's not improving, right," she asked, raising her eyebrow at Conner.

"Noticed that did ya?" Conner walked over to her. "I just don't know what is going wrong."

"Simple: you're a righty trying to teach a fellow righty how to fight like a lefty," she explained. "What Dougal needs is a lefty to train him on how to successfully use his left hand. He's still reaching for things with his right hand. His brain isn't adjusting. But I have a friend-"

"Bring her," Conner said, giving her a knowing look. "I'll explain it to Dougal tomorrow, and we'll have your friend train him here."

"Great," she said, before hurrying home to inform Titania that she would have a sparring partner.


	4. Chapter 7 and 8, Still November

**Chapter Seven**

**Two Nights Later**

"This is it?" Titania asked, getting her first look at the outside of the school. "It looks like an office building. Where's the clock? The bell that rings the children in? Why isn't it brick red?"

"Ti, have you ever been to school?" Reagan asked slamming her door shut and stood next to Titania at the tailgate.

"Homeschooled," she said, grabbing her swords and backpack. "I've only seen images of schools in books."

"That's kind of ironic," Reagan said, holding the door open for her.

"Is it?" Ti asked walking next to Reagan as they headed in the general direction to the practice room.

"Just get your head in teacher mode, and you'll do fine."

Ti snorted at that before suddenly going tense. "Vampire ahead."

"There are vampires all over this building," Reagan began to explain before literally bumping into Zoltan. "Oh, pardon me."

"No problem," he said, flashing a no-fanged smile. "Actually, I was hoping to catch you."

"What for?" Titania her ask. She had just kept walking.

"I wanted to ask how you can smell the difference between synthetic and actual blood," he explained, keeping up with her. "That is a very unique talent."

"Practice," Titania answered for her, stopping at the end of the hallway, looking both left and right. Before Reagan could do anything, Ti picked the right direction and continued. She knew that Reagan had rolled her eyes behind her back at her clipped answer.

"Practice is it?" Zoltan said, still keeping up with both of them. "Would you mind showing me sometime? I really want to learn."

"And get in her pants," Ti mumbled under her breath.

"Ti!"

"Well he is," she said, again going in the right direction toward the waiting practice room.

"I assure you, my motives are entirely sincere," Zoltan said from behind her.

Ti just snorted at that before opening the door to the practice room and walked toward the bleachers. She set her bag down and unsheathed her swords. "The gimpy vamp is going to be late," she said.

"How do you know that?" Zoltan asked, following behind Reagan. Ti saw him glimpse Reagan's butt before looking up to meet her disapproving gaze.

"She'll never tell," Reagan said, frowning at her. "Best to just let it lie. For how long will he be late, Ti?"

"A little while," she said walking up to her. "In the meantime, do you want to have a Scenic Battle?"

"Which one?"

Titania smiled. "My favorite one."

Reagan took one of the swords and smiled back at her. "Love to." And they began.

**Chapter Eight**

Dougal teleported to the school and quickly headed sown the hall. He knew he was twenty minutes late for sword training with his new teacher. Three months had flown by sense he lost his right hand, and he was still having trouble. And not just with the big stuff (sword fighting being at the top of that list), he was having trouble with just his normal morning routine. It was difficult to dress oneself, brush one's teeth, or heating up breakfast with one hand. Worse, as it wasn't his strong one. He hadn't realized how fast-paced he was until he was forced to slow everything down.

Roman had promised him that they were working on a way to replace his missing limb, but all the trail based experiments had failed so far.

Hoping that this new teacher wouldn't give up on him, and that he hadn't given up on him showing up, Dougal entered the practice room (remembering just in time to use his left hand, not his right) and stopped in surprise. The new girl, Reagan Snow, was sword battling against an unknown young girl, and they both were using _their left hands_ to do it!

Off to the side, he spotted Zoltan watching the fight with amusement. Walking over to him, Dougal asked, "What's going on?"

"They're having what they called a _Scenic Battle_. From what I can understand of it, they really are fighting, but they're also acting out a scene from some production."

"Why are they doing that?"

"They're just passing the time, waiting for you to show up," Zoltan answered, now turning toward him to give him a disappointing look.

"Well, you trying putting on your boots with one hand," he mumbled, turning to watch the battle so he wouldn't see pity in Zoltan's eyes.

"You are most excellent," he heard Reagan say to the younger female.

"Thank you," the young lady replied, backing Reagan toward the wall. "I have worked very had to become so."

"I have to admit that you're better than I am," Reagan said, smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I know something that you don't know."

"And what is that?"

"I am not left-handed," Reagan replied, switching hands immediately, and the battle suddenly turned. Now the young lady was on the run, and it looked as if Reagan might defeat her.

As the young lady turned to avoid an aggressive swing from Reagan, Dougal was able to get a good look at her. She was a little thing, having to be no taller than five feet, possibly five foot one if she really stood up straight. She looked to of average weight. With his vampire eyesight, he saw that her mouth was shapely. The bottom lip was fuller than the top that lip in the shape of a cupid's bow. He put her eye color at a brown, though there was some gold mixed in as well. But what really caught his attention was her hair. It was short, cut almost a few inches from her scalp, and as he watched the light play against it, he couldn't decide if it was brown or blond. With that short hair, heart-shaped face, and short stature, he couldn't help but compare her to a fairy or pixie. He put her as a new student, as she couldn't look no more than twelve, thirteen possibly.

Reagan now had the young lady pinned up against the wall.

"You are amazing," the pixie said, trying to fight her way back into open space.

"I'd have to be after twenty years," Reagan said with a smile. Dougal blinked at that. According to Reagan's record, she was no older than twenty-seven. She began sword fighting at seven?

"I'm afraid I also have something to tell you," the pixie said, a smile forming on her face.

"Tell me."

"I'm not left-handed either," the pixie said, suddenly shoving Reagan back into the middle. She traded her left for her right and attacked Reagan with new steam, and Dougal remembered that they were playacting, though it sure looked real.

He saw Reagan beginning to look worn out and worried as she tried to regain her advantage.

"Who are you," Reagan asked, dodging out of the way of her opponent's sword.

"No one of consequence," Pixie said, dodging Reagan's attempt.

"I must know," Reagan said, leaping backwards to avoid another attack.

"Get use to disappointment," Pixie said, and with one final swipe, disarmed Reagan, sending the weapon flying toward Zoltan, who just managed to avoid it before it took off his head.

Dougal was about to clap when he heard Reagan say between breaths, "Finish it."

Shocked, he watched as the pixie walked around Reagan, sword at her throat until she was behind her.

"I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself," Pixie said, raising her sword. "However, I can't have you following me either."She tapped Reagan with the hilt against her head. Reagan fell as if she really was knocked out. "Please understand that I hold you in the highest respect."

Reagan rolled over and smiled up at her. "Why do you always get to play The-Man-in-Black?"

The pixie smiled back. "Because I always win."

She helped Reagan up, and Zoltan began clapping; Dougal joining in a few seconds later. Reagan smiled and gave a bow. The pixie just rolled her eyes, collected the swords, and quickly placed them in their scabbards.

"Wonderful performance," Zoltan said, walking over to Reagan while ignoring the other female. "And what play was that scene from?"

"_The Princess Bride_," the pixie replied before Reagan could answer. "It's a movie based off the book of the same title. This is the scene where Indigo Montoya challenges the Man-in-Black."

"And this Man in Black is the villain?" Dougal asked surprised at how mature the young woman sounded. In his mind, he added two more years to her supposed age.

"Actually, he's the hero," she said, lowering her brows at him.

"So this Indigo is the villain then?"

"No. He works for one of the villains at the beginning of the story, but he's really on a quest for revenge against the Six-Fingered Man."

"Why does he seek revenge?"

"What am I? Walking clip-notes for the story?"

Reagan gave her a push and glared down at her. "Be nice, Ti." She turned toward Dougal and smiled. "Hello, Dougal. How are you doing?"

The pixie snorted and walked over to where the secret armory was, jumping up to reach the button and walked into the room, returning with two claymores in her small hands. Dougal was impressed that she could carry such heavy weapons.

"I'm doing well," he absentmindedly answered as he watched the pixie set one of the swords down and began warming up with the other one, obviously getting herself used to the weight. "Do we still have time for my practice?"

"I'm sure you do," Reagan said, looking down at her watch. "I have to on shift in five minutes, though; so I can't watch how your first lesson with Titania will go this time."

"Whoa, wait," he said, whipping his head in her direction. "I thought you were my sparring partner tonight."

"What gave you that idea," she asked, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

"Well, I assumed…"

"Ti is an excellent fighter and a natural lefty. She can help you out where us righties can't."

"But she's just a little girl!" He exclaimed. "She can't be my teacher."

Reagan dropped her face in her hands as the young lady stopped her warm-ups to glare at him. Dougal could smell her O positive blood rising toward her face, along with a hint of something extra. He took another quick sniff, but couldn't identify what this other scent coming off her was.

"I am twenty-two years old," she said in a dangerously calm voice. "I have been fighting with the sword sense I was four, trained by two master swordswomen. I can now defeat them in practice, and I'm deadly certain I can kick your ass. But if you don't believe me, pick up that sword and try me out yourself, _Gimpy_."

"Very well then," he said, and did as she challenged.

"Oh boy," he heard Reagan say before she walked behind the protective screen and sat on the bleachers; Zoltan sat beside her. "This won't be pretty."


End file.
